


Five pieces of advice Teal'c gave Ronon on his first trip to Earth

by shinealightonme



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: 5 Things, Community: sg1_five_things, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-18
Updated: 2009-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/pseuds/shinealightonme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/sg1_five_things/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/sg1_five_things/"><b>sg1_five_things</b></a>. Originally posted <a href="http://shinealightonme.livejournal.com/56930.html">on LJ</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five pieces of advice Teal'c gave Ronon on his first trip to Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/sg1_five_things/profile)[**sg1_five_things**](http://community.livejournal.com/sg1_five_things/). Originally posted [on LJ](http://shinealightonme.livejournal.com/56930.html).

1\. "You shall be leaving the base during your visit," Teal'c said, shortly after meeting Ronon. It was not a question; one only had to look at Ronon to tell that he would not allow them to confine him on base, not after he had traveled from another galaxy to be here, on Earth.

"Yeah?" That _was_ a question, meant to size him up.

Teal'c returned the scrutinizing gaze Ronon was giving him, and his attention fell particularly on Ronon's wild hair. "Do not let them force you into wearing a hat," he advised. "After the first success, they will persist in doing so."

"I got it covered," Ronon shrugged. "Ground rules and all that. I have them pretty well trained by now."

__   
__

2\. Mess hall conversations had baffled Teal'c for a long time after he'd come to Earth; longer than he'd care to admit, and longer than anyone would have guessed from the manner in which he conducted himself. Yet there had been a few errors he had made, before he had learned better, that had some spectacularly conspicuous results.

Ronon seemed to be doing well enough for himself in learning how to engage socially with the Tau'ri, avoiding at least the worst of these blunders. Teal'c would have seen fit not to intervene at all and let Ronon figure anything else out for himself, just as Teal'c had, had he not passed by a certain table at precisely the right time to overhear the beginnings of an argument.

An incoming wormhole alarm went off and interrupted the dispute before it could get any further, and while the airmen Ronon had been talking to raced off, Teal'c held out a hand to keep Ronon in the room.

"It would be wise," he said gravely, "Not to speak ill of any Tau'ri sports teams during the time they are engaged in championship games. The more devoted fans become…agitated, and prone to fighting over even the most minor of slights."

Ronon huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I could have taken them."

"Of that, I have no doubt," Teal'c answered, leaving the _but that is not the issue_ unspoken but still clearly stated. Ronon looked impatient, and would not appreciate a reminder that there are times when not fighting at all is the true victory. He was a skilled enough warrior to know this, though hot-tempered enough to resist all the same.

Teal'c remembered that same urge to resist, and suddenly felt very old.

__   
__

3\. Ronon was restless, but at least he was burning off energy in a way that posed a minimum threat to the base – clobbering new recruits in the gym, the ones too inexperienced to recognize the dangerous hard glint in his eyes, or too foolish to know to avoid opponents with that air about them.

It was all very well to watch for a short while, but if this went on much longer, Teal'c feared, the SGC would have no more warriors to send through the Stargate and the infirmary would be overrun.

"You are dropping your hand too early," Teal'c called out over the sounds of skirmish.

Ronon stilled almost immediately, only knocking back one last Marine before halting the battle. "What did you say?" He had heard and understood just fine, his tone made that clear; he was allowing Teal'c a way out, a chance to change his statement before having to deal with the consequences.

Teal'c had to try hard not to smile.

"You drop your left hand too quickly, and space your hands too far apart to have optimal control of your weapon," Teal'c repeated. He almost thought he could hear an "oooooh" rising from the others in the gym.

"Really," Ronon answered, narrowing his eyes and spinning his staff in an apparently careless and lazy manner. "Why don't you show me, then?" With no further warning, he launched an attack at Teal'c, which the Jaffa had to evade quickly before grabbing a staff from one of the onlookers.

It had been a while since a new challenger had tested him so, and Teal'c had missed it. He thought perhaps that Ronon was enjoying the challenge just as much; taking on several warriors at a time was satisfying enough in its own way, but nothing could really beat a true one-on-one battle.

__   
__

4\. "Hey."

It wasn't much of a greeting, but it was enough to gain Teal'c attention, which was all it really had to do.

"Good evening, Ronon Dex."

"Bunch of us are going out for some food. Chinese place your Mitchell likes. You coming?"

Teal'c bowed his head in acknowledgment of the offer before declining. "I have other plans for the evening." A thought occurred to him, a memory of this particular Chinese restaurant, and the first time he'd eaten there, and the first time he'd eaten Chinese food at all.

Ronon had already turned to leave, so Teal'c had to call out after him. "Be careful in taking suggestions of what to order."

That made the other warrior stop and turn around to face him. "Oh yeah?"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow, recalling with eye-watering clarity the times he had made that mistake, and ones like it. "Yes. And keep a close eye on your food. Do not leave the table."

Ronon grinned wolfishly. "This should be good."

__   
__

5\. There were several rounds of goodbyes being said, and Teal'c had stepped aside, out of the way, believing that he had said all he had to say. He had not really expected Ronon to come find him.

"You heard we're leaving?"

"You are scheduled to depart in only a few minutes," Teal'c replied. "I do not believe that Dr. McKay will be pleased with a delay."

"He can deal," Ronon said. "Besides, Sheppard sent me to get something." He held up a portable memory storage device, the sort that was deceptively small; new compression algorithms had made them far more efficient. "New movies," he explained.

Teal'c had heard John Sheppard discussing this with Walter Harriman, how precious entertainment was on Atlantis, how everyone had viewed the same few movies and television shows several times over during that first year cut off from Earth. Even now, with the Daedalus making its runs, they were still hungry for more films.

Teal'c also remembered John Sheppard's reportedly questionable taste in movies, and knew that he had to say something to protect the natives of the Pegasus galaxy.

"Ronon Dex," he said solemnly, "If you heed nothing else I say, heed this; do not watch the newer Star Wars movies."


End file.
